


First Day On The Job

by orphan_account



Series: Detective Warner [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blackmail, Break Up, Double Penetration, Elliot Is A Pimp, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gang Rape, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Role Reversal, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rookie Detective Melinda Warner joins the Special Victims Unit, she soon learns the hardships of being in this unit. The ebony detective also meets Alex Cabot, a prostitute who intrigues her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**First Day On The Job**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Chapter One**

Detective Melinda Warner walked into the 16th Precinct's Special Victims Unit Squad Room, she is a bit nervous because this is her first day on the job since she transferred from Baltimore SVU.

*************

Twenty-eight year old Alexandra Cabot fished through her latest "Jane"'s purse as she slept, Alex fished out $1,000 dollars before getting dressed and leaving.

Elliot Stabler was royally pissed, not only had Alex not come home last night after her job, Elliot had found out from Monique Jeffries that Alex had been pocketing most of the money from her jobs. It was 6:45 AM when Alex unlocked the door and walked in the house wearing the red party dress, stockings, and high heels that she had been wearing the night before.

"Where have you been, Alex?!" Stabler shouted.

"Elliot, I-I was..." Alex started to explain when Elliot's right fist connected with her left jaw, knocking Alex to the floor. Alex clutched her face with her left hand, hot tears began rolling down her face.

"You stealing from me, huh?!" Elliot screamed as he stood over his Employee, his clenched fist poised to deliver a second blow.

"N-no, I-I would never steal from you Elliot." Alex sobbed.

Elliot glowered at Alex as she lay on the floor, his simmering rage boiling over again. Elliot moved in and began savagely kicking Alex in her ribs and stomach.

Alex cried and groaned as Elliot's quick, brutal kicks continue non-stop for the next ten minutes. Alex is now puking blood on the cherry wood floor of the entry hall.

"Time for you to learn what happens to someone who crosses me, Alex dear." Elliot said darkly.

Just then the door opened and three large men entered the house, Elliot smiled and took a seat on his leather couch.

"Hi guys, this is Alex, she needs to be "re-educated"." Elliot said.

"Consider it done, Mr. Stabler." Steven Drake, the tallest of the three men said.

A look of sheer horror flashed across Alex's face as Steven and the other two men advanced on her, Elliot watched as Alex was roughly stripped and thrown hard to the floor.

Alex, lying on her back looked up at Steven and the two other men as they dropped their pants and boxers.

"Get up on all fours." Steven said harshly.

Alex quickly did what she was told, now on all fours facing Steven Alex all ready knew what was in store for her.

The two men behind her rapidly shoved their hard shafts into Alex's tight ass simultaneously, this caused the blonde to scream in pain as the two men easily filled both holes. Seeing the immense pain that Alex was in only heightened Steven's desire, he shoved his thick member into Alex's mouth.

"MMMPPH!!" Alex groaned as the three men ravaged her body at the same time, Alex slowly succumbed to the assault and passed out shortly after cumming.

Steven and his two comrades left Alex bloody and battered on the floor, Elliot was pleased at what the three men had done to Alex.

"Gentlemen, I commend your fine work, now, let's go discuss your payment over drinks." Elliot says.

Elliot picks up a phone and calls Monique.

"Monique, have Kathy prepare some drinks for our guests and have her make herself available."

"Yes, Mr. Stabler." Monique said.

"When you're done with that I need you to take Alex to Mercy General." he said.

"Of course, Mr. Stabler."

****************

Melinda is getting settled at her desk when the phone on her desk rang.

"Special Victims, Detective Warner."

"Yes, I'd like to report a rape." Monique said.

"Are you the Victim?" Melinda inquired.

"No, the Victim is a co-worker."

"What hospital are you going to?" Melinda asked.

"Mercy." Monique answered.

Once the call ended, Melinda went to talk to Lieutenant Amanda Rollins, once that was done Melinda went to Mercy Hospital.

Upon arriving at Mercy Hospital, Melinda is flagged down by an auburn haired Nurse.

"Excuse me, but are you a Police Officer?"

"Yes, Detective Melinda Warner, Special Victims Unit."

"Jane Thomas, Detective we just received an anonymous blonde Jane Doe with signs of sexual assault."

"Is she sedated?" Melinda asked.

"No, she's refusing the medication as well as the Rape Kit."

"I'll talk to her." Melinda said.

"Thank you, Detective. I have to start my rounds." Jane says.

"I understand, thank you Nurse Thomas."

Jane then walks out of the room.

"Hello, my name is Melinda Warner and I'm a Detective, can you tell me anything about your assault?"

"M-my name is Al-Alexandra Cabot and I'm a Prostitute." Alex said shamefully.

"Ok... Do you know your attacker or attackers?" Melinda said.

"One of them was named Steven Drake." Alex replied.

 _'One of them? Oh my God, she was gang raped.'_ Melinda thought to herself.

"There were multiple assailants? How many, Ms. Cabot?"

Alex looked up at Melinda, she teared up and began shaking.

"Th-three Detective." Alex said hoarsely.

Melinda cringed inwardly as Alex continued telling her story, Melinda hated that someone had violated Alex, she's beautiful and probably a fun person to be around, and Melinda knew that most people were put off by the blonde because of her profession. No matter what Alexandra Cabot deserved justice, and Melinda was going to work diligently to see that the blonde gets it.

"Who is your Pimp, Ms. Cabot?" Melinda asked.

"Elliot Stabler." Alex answered.

"Why did this happen, Ms. Cabot?"

"I-I stole from him, Mr. Stabler said that I needed to be "re-educated"."

"Ms. Cabot, no woman deserves to be violated like this."

"Why do you care about what happened to me?" Alex inquired.

Melinda smiled warmly at Alex and gently takes her left hand and looks deeply into Alex's piercing blue eyes.

"Someone has to care, Ms. Cabot." Melinda says softly.

Alex's heart rate quickened ever so slightly at the ebony Detective's touch, her cheeks burned slightly as she blushed.

"Th-thank you, Detective. No has ever treated me like a person before." Alex said, dropping her gaze.

"Well, Ms. Cabot, you are a person, no matter what anyone else says or thinks. Will you please allow Dr. Thomas to preform the Rape Kit?" Melina asks.

"Will you stay with me?" Alex replied.

"I will, Ms. Cabot." Melinda said as she squeezed Alex's hand slightly.

It took Jane about ten minutes to do the Rape Kit and the "Morning After" pill, as well as something to prevent an STD.

Alex then got dressed and signed herself out of the hospital, she walked out with Melinda.

"Do you have any family, Ms. Cabot?" Melinda asked.

"No Detective, my Mother is dead, and my Uncle, who is a Judge disowned me several years ago."

"I see." Melinda said.

Melinda reached into her pocket and pulled out three twenty dollar bills and gives them to the blonde.

"Here, take this money and get yourself a hot meal and a hotel room for the night." Melinda said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Bullet With A Name On It

**Chapter 2: Bullet With A Name On It**

"Thank you again, Detective." Alex said.

***************

Monique returned to the Stabler estate, she sees Rebecca Dawson and Charlene Jackson, two of Elliot's other "Working Girls" pushing two trash bins out to the curb.

Thinking no more about it, Monique follows Charlene and Rebecca inside. Monique walks into the living room where Elliot was watching Kathy and Mika Tai have sex.

"Where is Alex?" Elliot asked.

"Still at the hospital."

"You didn't bring her back?" Elliot inquired as his eyes filled with rage and hatred.

"I-I thought that you didn't want Alex back here." Monique said fearfully.

 

 


End file.
